


Just For Us

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Web series - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Groping, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Recording, Rimming, Teasing, Voyeurism, patient Felix, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: “How long, Jack? How long has it been?” Felix asked in a soft murmur against the smooth skin.Jack whined into his arms, not wanting to admit it.  But he yelped as Felix almost harshly jabbed his prostate.  "AH!  F-Fuck!"***Just a sweet, sappy, porn story between our YouTube boys.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin & Felix Kjellberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an erotic story between these two for a long while. A special thanks to my dear friend, @KaleidoScopeOfIce for helping me write this. Love ya, bean!

Sean was hot in his Luigi costume and hat. He was silently cursing under his breath shortly after they’d gotten into the costumes for their silly video. Felix insisted on making themselves wear them, regardless. It was for the content, he said. Sean tried to bare it in mind, but damn he was sweaty. He normally doesn’t sweat that much! He kind of felt gross, but this video was, in fact, fun to make. Curse his complicit ways! After this, he needed a shower. 

Felix has a nice shower. Hell, he’s got a frickin' gorgeous house! Modern in ways here and there while it bonded so well with the old structures adorning the building. It was quite beautiful and spacious. So was the inside of the shower that he desperately needed. Just think of that warm running water, the warm running water...

“Jack! Hey! Pay attention! I got the next item. Let’s transition!” Felix said with fun/fake enthusiasm. Jack rolled right along with it, both of them jumping into the air in a silly pose, Jack’s hat nearly coming off.

They eventually ended the video off with the both of them shooting projectiles at Felix's camera with the bizarre toilet paper guns, prompting a good laugh out of them. Jack lowered his gun and gave a small sigh. Finally, it was over and done with. Perhaps he could take that shower now while Felix dealt with uploading the footage to his computer.

“Whew, glad that’s over,” Sean vented as he began taking off his ring toss blow up thingy and ripped the unbearably hot hat from his head. He kept the mask on, of course, out of respect. But he removed the mustache. 

“That was so fun. We’re both really stupid,” Felix laughed as he too stripped out of his costume. “This thing is really hot, though.”

“No, you were being stupid! I was being smart. Can’t compete with greatness over here!” Jack joked with his friend as he peeled the costume off his legs and stepped out of them. Immediately, Jack felt the cool room temperature hug his limbs, making him appreciate life again. Felix laughed at his exclamation before he tossed one of the balloon rings at him.

"Hey!" Jack laughed, picking up the ring and chucking it back at him. "Actually, do you mind if I take a quick shower? Was sweatin' up a storm in that costume."

"Dude, I thought you didn't sweat. Like, at all."

"I used to not to, but weirdly enough I am now these days? I dunno, it's fucking weird." Just to emphasize, Jack lifted an arm up to smell his own pit. He pulled his face away and grimaced.

Felix just chuckled. "Sure man, you know where it is. Come find me in my office when you're done."

Jack nodded at him. “Thanks, man.” Jack helped pick up the rest of the mess on the floor and stuffed it into a box with Felix holding it. 

“Oh, hey! After your shower, you ready to film more? I need some back up for a day, or two,” Felix called out Jack as the Irishman walked towards the bathroom. 

“Huh? Oh, uh sure. Yeah, no problem,” Jack called back before closing the door.

“Wash up real goood. Don’t need your stinky ass in my face!” Felix called out.

“You love this ass!” Jack clapped back before shutting himself in completely.

Felix just smirked, licking his lips. “Oooh...you have no idea, Jackaboy...”  
***  
Jack melted into the water, almost becoming one with the water. It was heavenly. He could stay in here all day if he really to, but of course, that would be impolite. Felix needed him, anyway. Granted, it was only noon-ish, so there was plenty of time. But still. Jack didn’t want to take too long.

He finished up his shower, stepping out and making sure to dry off his hair as best as he could. He even went the extra mile and briefly hooked up Marzia's hair dryer just to give it a quick blow so it wouldn't be too damp. After that, he tied his hair back up into a standard man bun, so it wouldn't be hanging in his face. Jack finally slipped on his shirt, and found himself checking out his figure for a moment in the bathroom mirror, like he was ready to go out on a date or something. It made him give an amused chuckle, shrugging it off as he exited the bathroom and headed towards Felix's office.

“Took you long enough,” Felix laughed at him as Jack walked in, closing the door. 

“Aww, you waited for me? You’re such a sweetheart. C-mere you-!” Jack immediately made a kissy face at the Swede, making a fun little fake fall onto Felix’s shoulder. The Swede batted at him, yelling,"no, no,no!"

“Oh c’Mom, just one wittle kissy?” Jack joked before laughing his ass off and pulling back. “You’re a wimp.”

“You’re disgusting!” Felix laughed.

“Nah uh! I just showered! I’m as clean as a whistle!” Jack argued crossing his arms and standing poised as he looked down at the Swede.

Suddenly, Felix turned to him in his chair, leaning back and admiring Jack. Jack swallowed before smiling nervously. Felix tilted his head as he asked softly, “Is that so?”

"I mean...I kinda wanted to stay in there forever, not gonna lie," Jack chuckled. He saw how Felix was smiling at him. It was nice to see his face now, since with the video having been recorded, they now both had their facemasks off.

“It is rather nice, isn’t it,” Felix muttered, no inflection of a question at the end. He put a finger to his lips, tapping them. Jack’s swallowed again.

“S-do, uh. What other videos did you have in mind?” Jack asked trying to break the silence. It wasn’t really uncomfortable. When Felix had an idea, he always became quiet. His ideas flowed better that way. But Jack couldn’t help but notice his posture. 

Smug. Or scheming. One of the two. Jack wanted to get to he bottom of it.

“Well, I had an idea of us reacting to impressions of us. And I found this new multiplayer game, I wanted to try. But, the thing is....with the new camera I got...I need to test it first. I haven’t even touched it yet, so I just want to make sure it’s functioning right, of course. So...I’m thinking out in the living room would be best place.”

“Oh?” Jack raising an eyebrow. He started to get suspicious.

"Better lighting in there, ya know?" Felix emphasized. "I wanna see if it at least looks good and works as well as the one we just used for the video we just recorded."

"Makes sense. We just gonna be dumbasses on camera again?"

"I've actually already got something in mind. C'mon, I'll show ya," Felix motioned with his chin as he got up from his gaming chair, wanting Sean to follow. The Irishman's eyebrows furrowed. Felix was known to be secretive in times when he wanted to get back at Jack for something stupid, but this was bordering more on confusing.

Nevertheless, Jack followed him into the living room and stood in wait for instructions. Felix pointed mindlessly at the couch, waving his hand. “This is where I want to get the shot at. We’ll do it here.”

“At least my ass will be comfortable.”

“Oh, trust me. It will be!” Felix jokingly leaned in making a licking motion with his tongue towards Jack’s ear. The Irishman pushed his friend away making sounds of faux disgust, waving his hands in the air. Felix laughed.

Once the shenanigans died down, Felix flipped his camera on and walked over to the couch. He reached behind it making Sean curious. Felix pulled out a tripod and began attaching his camera to it. 

“Always ready for a video, huh?” Sean teased.

“It was the same pod from earlier, ass! I just left it out here!”

“Suuuuure,” Sean teased him.

As Felix was fiddling around with his equipment, Sean took this moment to let his eyes wander. Felix sure did own a nice place. And the living room received a lot of nice sunlight during the afternoon. Sean kind of wished that his own home was a bit more spacious like this. He'd admit that he was claustrophobic, and so small living spaces were a tiny bit stressful for him, but he was grateful for what he had. Sean was so distracted in looking around that he hadn't even notice that Felix had moved from his spot.

“Ugh, you weirdo!” Sean gripes jokingly as he laughed.

“Jack,” Felix’s voice was right in his ear. Fuck! When did he move so quick?! “Woah, easy dude. You jumped out of your skin.”

“You scared the fuck out of me!”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I. I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

The way Felix was talking was so...intimate. What was Felix planning...?

He didn’t have much more time to think no about it before he felt a hand start to creep along his side...

Jack looked down and saw Felix's hand resting right on his hip. And then Felix's other hand came up and rested on the other side.

"Um...Felix?"

"Yeah?" the swede replied quietly, mouth still right beside his ear.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Sean was surprised that he stuttered.

“Making it up to you...” Felix whispered as he leaned in closer, placing a small peck on the shell of Sean’s ear. 

“D-dude! Wait! C-cut it out!” Jack stuttered again, but didn’t make a break for it. He just looked to the side, his cheeks blushing and his heart pounding. “F-Felix? What is this...?”

"Just some friendly touching, Jack...Nothin' to get worked up over."

Jack could've sworn that Felix was grinning from ear to ear. He squirmed in the man's hold, trying to shrug Felix off, but Felix was now gripping onto Sean's waist, not letting go.

“Why are you so nervous?” Felix asked him lowly, keeping a firm grip on his friend's hips. He inched a little closer to him, his front just an inch from touching Jack’s back. 

“Felix? This is getting...”

“Hmm? Weird?”

“....intense...”

Sean wasn't sure why he used that word. He could feel that Felix was getting closer to him. Felix was right, this was getting weird...but it was more different than weird. Sean hadn't expected this kind of behavior from his friend. Felix was almost being...flirty. Well, he had always been flirtacious with Jack in the past, but this was kind of taking it to a new level. Sean gave a nervous swallow, and Felix heard it fully as he gave a quiet but amused "hm."

"Just relax, Sean. It's just me..." the swede said softly, though keeping his tone casual.

“I’m-Im fine,” Sean lied. His heart was beating hard, the hands on his waist started to circle around coming to rest on his stomach. He breathed to try and keep calm. 

“Then is this okay?” Felix asked him in the ear.

Sean swallowed again. "S-Sure." His own hands came up and rested on Felix's, with the brief temptation to pull them off of him. At this point, the Irishman was so sure that Felix would do something incredibly goofy, like making a farting noise in his ear and then pull away, laughing at his embarrassment. But the longer this dragged on, the more Sean began to wonder if Felix was actually being...serious about all this. He asked Sean if this was okay. What was this? What was he specifically referring to?

Jack's consistent thoughts were interrupted when he felt Felix's lips on his neck.

On instinct, Sean jerked away from the soft lips. “Hey! That tickled!” He tried to lie through his teeth, but Felix could see right through him. That’s why Felix didn’t hesitate to kiss him on the sensitive skin again. Holy shit! Maybe he was being serious...

He’d never knew this side of Felix before; it was only ever saved for-! 

Felix nibbled on him, making Sean squeak.

"F-Felix, stop. Stoooop," Jack jokingly whined like a child as Felix kept up those kisses. His friend had kissed him on the cheek before when their bond started strengthening over the years, and Jack merely saw it as a nice platonic gesture. Sometimes Felix kissed him on the head, and Jack had done the same to him. But...these kisses were being placed on Sean's neck. And each touch of the lips was slow...calculated...sensual.

“I can’t help myself, Jack. You’re too sexy,” Felix murmured against his skin, being careful to kiss an inch he missed.

Jack blushed and bit his lip, feeling the sensations go down to his groin. He wasn’t going to lie. This kind of turned him on, a little. He’s never known this side of Felix before. Jack wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not...

“S-shouldn’t we be focusing on the video?” Jack stammered as he tried to walk out of Felix’s arms, but the Swede only held firmly to his hips.

“I already am. I’m just getting you warmed up,” Felix chuckled.

“F-for what, exactly? What kind of video are we making here?”

"A different kind," Felix teased. He trailed his kisses up higher, sneaking his lips behind Jack's ear. The Irishman was still squirming a bit, but now his heart was pounding harder. He could feel his cheeks burning with his intense blush, and willed himself not to shake with nervousness. Felix wasn't hurting him, and this wasn't that uncomfortable. Sean's mind was just shouting at him, telling him that this was wrong, and that he should put a stop to it.

Felix is married...

So why is he doing this?

If this really was just for a video, surely it wasn't gonna be going up on YouTube. Right? Jack bit his lower lip again when he felt one of Felix's hands reach back to softly grip his ass. And that seemed to turn Sean on all the more.

“Mmmm, so soft, Sean,” Felix teased while he squeezed a buttcheek. Jack whimpered at the contact, still squirming.

“Felix, this...this is...I-I mean-“

“Oh? What’s that? You want me to squeeze lower?” Felix teased again, blatantly ignoring Jack’s plea. Before Jack could stop him, Felix reached down further to gather more clothed skin in his large hand, firmly grasping onto what he could hold. Jack nearly jerked at the contact from surprise, but he found himself leaning into the Swede instead. 

“Patience, Sean. We haven’t even begun yet...” Felix murmured. That’s when he used his other free hand to snake inside if Jack’s shirt, found a nipple, and pinched it lightly.

"Mmph! Felix, stop it!" Jack muted himself just in time, almost letting a huff of pleasure escape him. Yet despite him asking his friend to stop, Jack still made no effort to fully pull himself out of Felix's grip.

"Sorry, did I scare ya, again?" Felix asked, smirking. He kept on tweaking Jack's nipple, letting his fingers gently rub against it, before moving over to the other one.

Jack squeaked, arching against his friend to run his ass on Felix’s pelvis. Jack honestly couldn’t tell if he felt his friends boner, or just his wrist behind him. Regardless, he was sure Felix was just as horny as he is. Should he try one more time to stop this? To say something? What if Marzia found out? Would she be angry? What if-?

“You're tense, again. Just relax for me, babe,” Felix whispered to him as his encased hand rubbed upwards to Jack’s hip. The Irishman whimpered again, not sure what to do at this point. He loved his friend; he really did. But he was torn between pushing him away and running out of the house, or...just accepting the pleasure his friend was giving him. They were way past the joking stage of this whatever this was. The only options were to leave, or give in. 

Jack was brought from his thoughts when he felt Felix leave a lingering kiss on his neck and the hand on his hip made a trip to Jack’s ponytail.

Sean felt Felix's fingers slowly undoing it, pulling the hair-tie free and tossing it away, causing Sean's hair to fall over to the side. His friend's fingers came up and carded through Jack's chocolate brown hair, and it made the Irishman shudder...especially when he felt Felix slightly tug on the strands.

"Mmf..." Jack softly grunted again, closing his eyes shut and internally fighting with his thoughts.

“So soft...just like you,” Felix chuckled sweetly before he nibbles on a portion of Jack’s exposed skin on the throat. 

Jack whimpered, tilting his head into the touch, loving the little tug he was feeling. Felix’s nimble fingers swirled the locks, twisting and pulling gently, kneading the scalp with a small massage. It felt so nice. Jack was melting against him, not really caring about anything any more with the teeth on his throat, the fingers in his hair, and the nipple being pulled, Jack was lost.

His breath started to come out in small pants, Sean noticed. Christ, he was already getting worked up over this. And it didn't help that he could already feel Felix's hand starting to palm his cock. This was definitely touching on all different and new kinds of territory. Jack had never been intimate with a man before...and so he began to fear that he was supposed to be doing something in return.

"Breathe, Sean. You're holding it in again," Felix quietly pointed out. And he had been right. Jack let out a breath he had been holding, feeling his lungs deflate. He took in another sharp breath though when Felix gripped his crotch a little harder.

“F-Fe! What-what are you-“

“I think it’s quite clear what I’m doing, Sean,” Felix murmured non-chalantly. 

“B-but what if we...g-get caught?”

“Is that a ‘no’ I’m hearing?” Felix asked with a giggle, squeezing Jack through his clothes again and again. Harsh, squeezing grips, using the pressure to make Jack ache for more when Felix slowly released him. It wasn’t fair!

"Felix, I..."

"Do you want me to stop, Sean?"

There it was. The question Sean knew was coming. Felix was very much giving him an out at this point. But it didn't seem too well planned on the swede's part, considering he had already tread into dangerous waters. Even if they stopped now, right at this moment, Sean knew that things would turn weird between them...or rather that Felix would act like nothing happened. The bastard...

Sean opened his mouth, briefly wetting his lips and debating on his answer. When Felix squeezed him again, he found himself officially succumbing to the temptation. "No..."

“Heh, didn’t think so,” Felix replied giving the hardened dick another squeeze.

“Ye fuckin' tease!” Jack blurted out with a whine.

“You know it, baby. You ready to film?” 

Oh shit! Jack had forgotten about the video part. He swallowed anxiously.

“Don’t worry, Jack. This will be for our eyes only. No one else will know what happens here, today. It’s just you and me...”

Sean managed a nod and swallowed again, to which Felix grinned against his neck and finally pulled away from him.

"Sit yourself down on the couch," Felix told him. "Gonna get the camera rollin'."

At first, Sean almost didn't want to comply, but as Felix stepped away to fiddle with the camera on the tripod, the Irishman found his feet moving on autopilot, as he sat himself down on the couch and waited patiently, albeit nervously.

Felix was behind the camera, adjusting the settings. Series of clicks and beeps made Jack tremble and bite his lip. His dick was throbbing and his mind was racing. Were they going all the way here? Who was gonna be the top? Would Felix volunteer to be bottom? God so many questions! 

“Jack? Could you take off your shirt, please? I need to make sure the lighting is good,” Felix explained like a professional porn movie director. God damn! How many other people has he done this with?

"Y-Yeah, sure," Jack replied, grabbing the hem of his shirt with shakey fingers. He wanted to tug it off, but his arms weren't moving. His heart was beating even faster as his cheeks burned like an oven. Felix noticed Jack's hesitation and smiled. The swede hit the recording button, unbeknownst to Jack, and walked over to him.

"Need some help?" he asked kindly.

Jack looked up at him and...nodded shyly. Felix chuckled at him, carefully pushing the Irishman back onto the cushions before straddling his legs. Holy shit! But Jack remained calm on the outside, just looking his friend up and down with his eyes landing on the Swede’s sweet blue ones. Felix was on his lap...his lap! What was even happening right now?! But then, Felix took it even further. Felix smiled at Jack before leaning down to press his lips softly to the Irishman's lips...

Jack softly exhaled through his nose, caught off guard by how...comforting...this kiss was. His eyes slowly closed and he found himself kissing back. Christ, this was insane. He was underneath one of his married best friends and kissing him. Sean had no idea how this had come to fruition, and he was still shocked at himself for letting this happen. But the taste of wanting to keep going pushed Sean to continue. Thoughts of doubt and fear of the aftermath were becoming the least of his concerns as he gently kissed back and felt Felix pushing his shirt up.

Jack tilted his head to let the kiss deepen, while siting forward a little to help ease Felix’s removal of His own shirt. They didn’t break lips until they had to, the soft fabric coming up and over Jack’s head. Once it was put to the side, Felix immediately dove back in, but this time for Jack’s jawline, kissing and nuzzling his beard while a free hand carded through Jack’s locks on his head again. The Irishman moaned as the kisses were trailing up to his ear, a small lick being applied around the skin of his spacer, making Jack quiver. Holy shit...

“F-Felix...fuck, why do you have to tease me like this?” Jack whined pitifully, trying to turn his head to look at the Swede.

"Because it's fun," Felix simply replied, pressing his hips against Jack's and causing their clothed erections to brush frustratingly. Jack let out a small huff, arching his own hips back up to create that sensation again. Christ, he never thought he'd end up on Felix's couch, actually grinding against him like some kind of horny teenager. But during this time, the dick was more fonder than the heart, and so Jack kept on seeking that addictive pleasure. He kept grinding up against his friend's pelvis, encouraging Felix to keep up the motions. Felix gave a small chuckle and thrusted against him, snaring his lips again with a harsher kiss this time. Sean moaned into the Swede's mouth, a hand coming up to grab at the back of Felix's shirt as they kept on grinding against each other; their movements becoming hurried and desperate. Sean could feel himself getting close. He couldn't believe he was just gonna cum in his pants like this. But goddamn, the orgasm would be so worth it...

At least he thought it would be, until Felix pulled his own hips away, leaving Sean slightly twitching for more. "You motherfucker..." the Irishman groaned quietly.

“Heh, takes one to know one,” Felix retorted jokingly before he stepped off of the couch. Jack remained in his seat, almost boneless from all the attention he was getting. God, he really did want to cum, but he also wanted to last longer. Sure, he hadn’t gotten off in a while, at least with another partner. But, he wanted to show his friend that he had stamina.

Felix walked back over to the camera, getting behind it and making sure that there weren't any problems happening with the recording. Sean just quietly watched him from his spot.

"Hey Sean....can you touch yourself for me?" Felix asked out of the blue, but focused on the camera; like it was something completely natural to ask his best friend. "But keep your pants on. Don't want you taking them off yet," he added.

Did...did he just...? “You mean...just touch myself?”

“Yeah. However you do it to get yourself horny. Just act natural. Pretend like I’m not even here,” Felix explained casually. “But don’t take him out, yet.”

Yet. God, the things Felix was doing to him...

Jack wasn’t exactly sure what made him do it. He could’ve stopped this now before things got too weird. He loved his friend, but he didn’t want to fuck things up. It was a strange complex considering Felix was being the “dominant” in the project. 

Regardless, Jack felt compelled to obey Felix in a weird way. So, slowly, Jack reached down for his crotch, trying to think of how natural to be. What would he actually do if he was alone?

If he thought too hard about it, likely his boner would be lost, so Jack just took a small breath and tried to relax his body. He started out with gentle rubbing, almost casual, and he spread his legs open just a little more for easier room. Felix was quiet behind the camera, and it seemed a bit awkward now. Should Jack maybe put more effort into it? No no, Felix said to just be natural, to do it like how Jack always did it when he was alone. So Sean thought back to those times, back when he'd be sitting at his computer and aimlessly scrolling through his favorite porn sites after just finishing recording a video. He remembered one time, awhile back, after he'd finished recording with Robin for a Sea Of Thieves video, and he'd skittered off to a very favorite porn site of his to relieve some extra energy. Sean remembered going through all those videos, with his hand down in his sweatpants and readily palming himself like it was the most nonchalant thing in the world. How certain videos featuring certain Swedish men made him leak all over his hand...

A content sigh left Jack's mouth, and he tilted his head back and rubbed himself further as that memory came back to him, not letting himself think about the camera or Felix watching behind it.

“That’s it, Jack. Just keep acting natural,” Felix encouraged softly, zooming in on Jack rubbing his own crotch, capturing it on camera. 

Jack breathed out as he laid further down, sinking into the cushions beneath him. He had his legs spread out wide, his palm gently running up and down the bulge in his pants. He stroked himself slowly, going from base to tip then back down again.

A breathy moan left Jack's mouth as he kept up his actions, hips arching up every time his palm passed over his bulge.

"Look at me, Jack," Felix now instructed. Jack did as he was told, turning his head to the side as he kept touching himself.

“Beautiful,” Felix murmured as he zoomed in on Jack’s face, seeing his red cheeks, eyes full of lust as he looked at his friend. “How does it feel?”

“Feels...feels good...” Jack answered in almost a whisper.

“Good. Lick your lips for me, Jack,” Felix then instructed. Jack immediately obeyed, jutting out his tongue in a brief swipe before retracting. “Mmm, do it again. But slowly, this time. Side to side...”

Jack obeyed again, dragging the tip of his tongue across his top lip going from corner to corner until it retreated. All the while, his hand moved a little faster, pressed a little harder into his clothes erection.

Felix could see that Jack was getting both desperate and frustrated with just palming himself. And so the Swede decided to tease him further, just because he could. "Okay, Jack, stop touching yourself."

It was hard for Sean to stop, but he did, resting his hands on his thighs and chest slightly heaving from being worked up. Felix smirked.

"Take your pants off for me. And don't touch yourself. After that, I want you to take a pillow..." Felix explained as he rummaged around for a big, stuffed pillow. "...And I want you to hump it."

“Are you serious?” Jack asked him, tilting his head forward.

“Deadly,” Felix confirmed, smirking.

“That’s not fair, Fe. I’d rather hump something else...”

“All in due time,” Felix replied as he zoomed out from Jack’s face. The Irishman didn’t look convinced. “I promise.”

Jack sighed. "Fine." He stood up from the couch so he could have an easier time shimmying out of his jeans. He was starting to wish he hadn't worn his tight ones today. They were already murder on his raging boner, but at least he was stepping out of them now. Sean was also aware that the camera was still on him, and hesitated for a good minute. Felix noticed this, looking up from the camera.

"Getting cold feet?"

"I'm...ya know, just not use to this," Jack admitted, blushing furiously again.

“It’s okay. It’s just me here,” Felix tried to reassure. 

Jack just blushed heavier, grabbing one if his elbows. He was fully naked now, standing in front of his friend. He couldn’t remember the last time Felix had seen him naked, let alone ever hump a pillow with him in the same room! Jack felt small, in a weird way; especially with all this space. 

“Would you be more comfortable if I were naked too?” Felix asked Jack, making the Irishman look up at him.

When Sean surprisingly shook his head 'no', Felix smiled and left the camera, coming up to his friend and bringing him into a warm embrace. "We can stop this anytime you want, Sean," the Swede told him. "I've already got some great footage of you."

Jack took in a steady breath and released it. It was true, he was still very nervous about this, but he trusted Felix. And he didn't want to let the man down. Shaking his head, Jack replied, "No no, I wanna keep going. I just needed a moment to process all of this, ya know?"

“Of course, of course,” Felix assured his friend as he cupped Jack’s cheek, bringing their foreheads together. “But, just say the word, Jack. I care about you. I love you.”

Jack almost wanted to cry at this. Knowing that this wasn’t a ruse, knowing that this would never be breathed to any other soul on the planet, knowing that Felix was really caring for him...it was an emotionally beautiful thing. He couldn’t help himself, leaning forward and capturing Felix in a meaningful kiss.

They sighed into each other's mouths, with Felix leaning into it as he reached a hand down and gently took Jack's now half-hard cock into his hand. Jack gasped, breaking the kiss and giving a stuttered breath as he felt Felix starting to work him.

"Feel like grinding that pillow now?" the Swede asked.

Jack buried his head into Felix’s shoulder, trying not to collapse from the sudden pleasure. He nodded and panted into Felix’s shirt. “Y-yeah...”

“Hmm, okay. Get back on the couch. I’ll be right back,” Felix whispered to him before stepping away, releasing Jack’s cock. 

Jack went back to the couch, sitting down alone and waited. He looked down at his hardened cock resting on his stomach. The foreskin was hiding his head, but he saw the pearl of his precum at the surface. He swiped it onto a finger tip making himself twitch, just playing with it. Felix can wash the pillow. It’s not a big deal.

Soon, Felix returned holding a very...very silky pillow...

He handed it to Jack, who stared at it for a moment before taking it. He walked himself back over to the couch, placing the pillow down first, and then carefully straddled it. The last time Jack had been desperate to grind against a pillow, it had been a few months ago. He'd been very pent up that day and nothing seemed to have satisfy his urges as he just ground against a pillow literally all day. This was taking him back...only he'd never had a pillow this silky and soft before. Once his cock was resting onto the smooth material, it didn't take Jack long for him to start gently moving his hips forward.

The silky fabric against his skin felt cool and smooth, enveloping his senses at the delicate friction. God, was this Egyptian cotton? It had to be! It was soooo damn smooth. Hopefully, Jack wasn’t ruining a special pillow, or anything. Felix would’ve given him something less pretty if that was the case. Then again, maybe they only had this kind of cotton.

“Doing good, Jack,” Felix piped up. “Just enjoy yourself...”

And he did. Fuck his precum. Jack had permission and he was going to utilize it. So his imagination wandered. It wandered to the depths of his sexual fantasies; anything that he could think of that helped him get off. Hentai girls, lesbians, Felix fucking Marzia...

Felix fucking him...

He moaned deeply as that image assaulted his mind, gripping tight onto the pillow and pistoning his hips forward like a man on a mission. Felix continued to watch behind the camera, zooming in occasionally on Jack's curvy hips, watching how they pitched forward. He would zoom in on Jack's face when he wasn't hiding it, seeing how the Irishman's eyes were half-lidded like he was drunk, and his mouth slightly hanging open with heavy breaths and quiet moans coming out. Felix gave a quiet groan himself, reaching down and give himself a brief squeeze to tide himself over.

Jack was really enjoying himself as he fucked against the pillow. His soft moans poured from his mouth. He graced himself on the cushions and went a little faster.

“Save some for me, cowboy,” Felix teased him as he watched his friend go to town. “We haven’t even gotten to the main meal yet...”

Sean was panting. "S-Sorry," he apologized as he slowed his pace down, not quite stopping, but just keeping a gentle thrust. He was already sweating from the exertion, and his dick was throbbing against the pillow.

God, this felt good. It had been a little while, if he needed to admit something to make himself feel better. Jack had been a little busy, losing some time to do intimate things for his own needs. He’d put those aside, knowing there was so much that needed to get done. Of course, over the course of his career, Jack had learned to have found time. But lately, things just slipped. 

Maybe Felix noticed; maybe he noticed and that’s why he was asking Jack to do this. To indulge, to release any pent up sexual energy he may be having. 

Perhaps Felix was feeling some pent up energy as well...

And so while Jack happily humped away to his heart's content, Felix took this opportunity to shed himself of his own clothes. He was just starting to pull his shirt over his head when he noticed that Jack was watching him. Felix smiled, and then took his sweet time in removing his pants and boxers. He could've sworn he saw Jack drooling at the sight.

Felix smirked at him until he was fully undressed, stepping out of his pants and boxers, and tossed them all aside. His cock stood up, proudly, making Jack nearly crumble at the sight. He didn’t stop moving his hips back and forth, but Jack did go faster instinctively. He also let his thoughts go wild...

Felix took his own cock in his hand, stroking it lightly at the sight of his friend rutting on the soft material. He chuckled when Jack let out a low moan. “Mmm, what are you thinking about, Jack?”

“...y-you...”

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

"Thinking of you...behind me. Just...pounding into me...fuck," Jack breathed out. Felix approached Jack, getting behind him and gently grasping his hips to force him to stop rutting.

"Want me to make that a reality?" the Swede asked.

Jack paused when he felt the large hands grip his waist. Felix’s fingers nearly touched just under his belly button, perfectly molding over his hips. It all felt so unreal after Felix’s words. 

Holy fuck...was Felix serious? Would he really fuck Jack? Where would that leave them when this was all done? Would he feel guilty?

...did Jack even care right now? He couldn’t answer his own questions so Jack internally sighed, turning his head to look back at his friend, eyes filled with lust and longing. Maybe he was just over thinking, again.

“...do-do you want to?” Jack asked him timidly.

"Christ Jack, of course I do. Though you're not making it any easier for me with those eyes," Felix softly laughed. The Swede leaned down, placing sweet kisses on Sean's back, all the way down to his tailbone, causing Sean to slightly arch like a cat. He felt Felix's scruff against his asscheeks, shivering just a little at the ticklish sensation, but was caught off guard when Felix parted those cheeks and breathed a stream of cool air across his hole.

Jack gasped at the sensation, parting his legs even further for Felix to have better access. Oh god! Was he going to...?

Felix answered Jack’s question, silently. Jack felt a wet tongue glide across his hole...

Jack gasped when the wet appendage touched his skin, making his arms tremble in excitement. It felt a little strange, but a good kind of strange. The kind of strange that made him want it again and again just to be sure it was strange. 

Jack was feeling a little loopy. He couldn’t think. All he felt was the little kitten licks again and again, making sure every inch of his hole was experiencing the new sensation. Jack moaned quietly, clutching onto the soft pillow. He rested his head on his forearms, bracing with his legs, hoping for maybe a little more from the Swede. 

But just as he got started, Felix pulled back to get a breath, licking his lips loudly, making Jack blush. “Exquisite.”

Sean could then hear the sound of Felix tearing something open, like a small plastic bag. He managed to glance over his shoulder, seeing Felix opening up a packet of lube. Jack shivered again, knowing that his friend's fingers would soon be inside of him. The last time the Irishman had fully fingered himself...it had been almost two months ago. Way too long, in Jack's opinion now that he thought about it.

Jack relaxed his head but didn’t move from his position. Instead, he spread his legs just a little bit further apart to allow Felix more access to his asshole to which the Swede gently obliged. Jack felt the slimy caress of two finger pads swirling around the puckered skin, lubing up every ridge they touched. It made Jack shudder in excitement, his ass clenching on instinct.

“Relax for me, Jack,” Felix quietly instructed. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I-I know...I trust you,” Jack replied softly, doing his best to release the tension on his muscles and allow a single digit to breach him.

When it slid inside to the first knuckle, Jack automatically tensed back up. He didn't want to admit to Felix how long it had been since he'd last been this intimate with his own body. Sean could feel Felix's other hand gently rubbing and massage his tailbone, trying to get him to relax further.

“Ease up for me, Jack. Easy,” Felix affirmed softly, rubbing smooth circles over Jack’s skin with his palm as he pushed until his finger was all the way in. Felix waited patiently for Jack to ease up before swirling it around, stretching the warm insides. The tip of his finger grazed the sensitive spot inside of Jack, making the Irishman moan a little in rebuttal. 

“Oh, f-fuck...” Jack moaned.

“Feels good?”

“Y-yeah...god it’s...it's...”

“How long, Jack? How long has it been?” Felix asked in a soft murmur against the smooth skin.

Jack whined into his arms, not wanting to admit it. But he yelped as Felix almost harshly jabbed his prostate. "AH! F-Fuck!"

"Tell me how long, Jack. When's the last time you pampered yourself..." the Swede wasn't going to let it go. Jack whined again, knowing that Felix was just gonna keep up this agonizing torture if he didn't say. The Irishman grabbed at the couch with one hand, trying to steady himself and his words.

"A-A few months, I think..." He then heard Felix making a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound behind him.

"Sean, I'm kinda disappointed. I would've thought that maybe you had prepared yourself for this." Felix leaned forward, giving a gentle kiss to Sean's ass. "Don't worry though, I'm not mad at you. I'm gonna make sure you have a great time, yeah?"

Jack whined again in response, just arching into the massage of his prostate and letting the pleasure flow over him. 

“That’s it, Jack. Open up for me. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it, hmm? You’re always working so hard; not giving enough time for yourself. You. Deserve. This,” Felix whispered against Jack’s skin leaving more kisses. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Jack moaned deep. He had missed this so much. Felix was only fingering him and yet Jack felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Slowly he rocked into his friend's fingers, letting his moans come out a bit quieter now as that familiar pleasure laved over his senses like a narcotic. He spoke up. "Can you...mmf...use your tongue again?"

"Sure," Felix grinned, gently removing his fingers and dipping his mouth back down to press his tongue against the stretched hole. "Gonna make you so wet. Just the way you like it."

Felix’s soft slurping sounds really reflected the vastness of the living room they occupied. It made Jack blush heavily, really feeling the heaviness of the intimacy they were sharing together. He was almost embarrassed, imagining someone watching them to some degree. Maybe Jack was just used to doing YouTube for so long that his mind began to suspect such things. He did remember the camera, looking up at it and seeing the little red light staring back at him. Jack wondered what part it was focused on. Was it his face? His back? His ass? Was the camera just seeing a blob of Felix hair standing proudly above the globes of his own ass? He’d have to watch the video when this was all over and done with. He let out a soft half giggle half moan at the thought of the cameras view.

It wasn't until he felt Felix pull away and heard the tell-tale sounds of the Swede lubing himself up did Sean realize what was about to happen. He was going to get fucked. By one of his best friends. This was a thing that was actually happening. And when he felt the blunt head of Felix's cock teasingly pressing against his partially loosened hole, Jack immediately tensed on reflex.

"Jack..."

"Sorry, sorry," the Irishman apologized. "Just gotta...mentally prepare myself for this."

Felix's face softened, and he reached a hand down, running it tenderly down Sean's back. "We'll go as slow as you want. Just let me know when you're ready."

Jack took a deep breath, feeling his arms tremble under him. He could do this. He could do this, he wanted this. He wanted Felix to do this. Nothing to fear; no shame to be had, nothing was going to hurt him. It was just Felix. 

...About to make Jack’s obscure fantasy come true. 

How often did Felix imagine this very moment? 

“Jack?”

Shit. He was lost in his own head again. He really should be paying attention. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Second thoughts?”

“No, no, no. I’m okay to keep going. It’s just...it’s a lot, ye know?”

“Mhmm.” Felix kept rubbing Jack's back, kept rubbing himself. He wasn’t pushy. He was patient. God, Jack loved him. 

“O-okay...I think I’m ready...”

"M'kay, good. Take a slow but deep breath for me, yeah? It'll make this a bit easier on ya," Felix suggested. Sean took his friend's advice, slowly starting to take in a deep breath. As he did, he suddenly felt Felix pushing in.

"Mmf!" Sean closed his mouth shut, eyes closing tightly as he tried to keep taking in that slow breath. The stretch wasn't pleasant, and Sean knew that Felix knew this. At about halfway in, the Swede stopped, checking in on Sean.

“You okay?” Felix asked him, rubbing a hand up Jack’s back again. 

Jack breathed in once more before letting it out trying to release his tension. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t that bad either. There was just a dry spot he was kind of biting his lip at. 

“Maybe...maybe a little more lube?” He asked lowly. God he hoped he wasn’t ruining the moment for Felix. 

The Swede remained silent, though, grabbing the bottle again and popping it open. A generous helping of lube smothered Jack’s entrance seeping around the Swede’s cock inside of him. Felix had to pull out a little to redistribute the liquid over his shaft, but it wasn’t bad. Felix felt huge though. But just as quietly as he left, Felix pushed himself in further just as quietly, pushing and pushing until he was fully seated inside of Jack’s hot body.

Christ, Jack had never felt this full before. True, he had once purchased a horse dildo as a joke on his channel and ended up trying to use it later. That had been a mistake...But this was the real deal. Felix wasn't as thick as the dildo, thank god, but still, it was a lot for Jack to take in. He shivered though when he felt Felix lubing his hole up even further.

"Here, maybe this'll help. Never can have too much lube," the Swede chuckled.

“N-no, that’s true,” Jack giggled out too before sucking in a breath. He didn’t expect a weight on his back, an arm circling around his chest to hold him so closely. The shift didn’t really hurt, but it was noticeable.

“Whenever you’re ready, Sean,” Felix whispered into his long hair, nuzzling the back of Jack’s neck.

They waited.

And waited.

“Okay...you can move...” Jack murmured. That was all he needed to say and Felix kissed the back of Jack’s neck before sitting up again, letting the cool room temperature cover Jack’s back. Felix slowly pulled out just until the tip was left inside before slowly pushing forward again, eliciting a moan from his Irish friend. 

Holy shit...they were actually fucking....

"Oh god..." Jack moaned softly. The unpleasant stretch seemed to disappear as Felix kept on moving. It was slick. It was smooth. And fuck it was good. Jack's body started to grow accustomed to the pace and to the sensations, all helped with the generous amount of lube Felix had applied. He relaxed further into the couch, hands no longer tightly gripping the cushions as his friend slowly fucked him.

“Fuck...F-Fe...”

“Feels good?” Felix asked him heavily.

“Y-Yes...”

“Good.”

And Felix grabbed Jack’s hips, holding him carefully as he began to move faster.

As he did, the moans didn't seem to stop pouring out of Jack. The Irishman's eyes were half-lidded, mouth hung open. He felt like he was drunk. It was so fucking good...The fullness was satisfying, but the movement of Felix's hips, combined with how his cock struck Jack's prostate with every thrust, was more than Jack could've hoped for. It was like a tiny slice of orgasm, shocking his senses and bringing out a new sound from him every time.

"Mmf, fuck, oh, god, ah..." he moaned over and over.

Felix kept silently thrusting, only the slaps of his hips on Jack’s legs making any sound. Jack gripped the cushions, arching his back a little which gave him a Good stretch. With that, Jack actually felt Felix’s cock throb inside of him, being gripped securely by his insides. Jack kept making noises, some being low moans, some being whimpers, but he never stopped. Jack thrusted back against his friend making every pleasurable ping go straight to his own dick. 

The pillow had long been cast aside having fallen to the floor, leaving them both to just buck on the couch. They continued that nice pace for a while until Felix stopped and pulled out slowly. Jack winced a little when Felix was all the way out and he turned his head to look at his friend. Felix stared down at him, open mouth panting, stroking his dick.

“Turn over for me, Jack,” Felix commanded softly making Jack audibly gulp.

The Irishman did as he was told, his body a little bit laggy as he turned over until his back was resting against the cushions. Felix crawled forward, crushing his lips against Jack's in a messy, heated kiss.

Jack breathed into Felix’s mouth as the Swede settled between his legs, flopping them open with his size. Felix had been working out; the shear raw energy that sparked from him was intoxicating. It made Jack feel embarrassed, but he persevered. He kissed back with full ferocity, their tongues meeting and teeth clashing. Felix moaned heavily, hooking his hands behind Jack’s knees, and pressed inside with his cock.

He slid back in so easily, and Jack softly gasped at the familiar intrusion.

"Oh god..." the Irishman quietly moaned, feeling how Felix started up the pace again. But something changed this time. Before, Felix had been slow and gentle. Now...though he was still fairly gentle...the Swede's pace had immediately changed tempo. Gone were the slow thrusts, now replaced with quick slaps.

Jack hooked his ankles around Felix’s back, tightening his hold on the man’s shoulders. He buried his face into the thick neck, breathing and biting at the skin, tasting Felix’s sweat.

Heavy pants left the both of them, with Jack continuing to moan loudly as they fucked like they were being paid for it. Or rather...being watched by a large audience. Not many words were spoken between the two of them, aside from the occasional cursing as one clenched or the other thrusted hard. Jack leaned his head to the side, allowing Felix to mark his own neck with bruising kisses, when he glanced at the mirror on the wall.

It took Jack’s breath away at just how fucking gorgeous Felix was. His sculpted body could make a god jealous. And Felix was all his in this moment. Any deities that may be watching wouldn’t dare interrupt them. Felix could take them on, as silly as the thought was. But Jack didn’t care. He was too blissed out, too much in the moment with a man he adored; fuck that, loved. 

Jack loved Felix...

And it made his heart hurt.

He tried not to let the incoming doubts and negative thoughts distract him. Felix was a married man. He belonged to someone else. And he would never--

"AH! FUCK!" Sean was brought out of his unhappy thinking by Felix, who had unexpectedly slammed into him, stealing away his breath.

“Heh, gotcha,” Felix teased him before returning to his latter pace again.

“S-surprised me, that’s all!” Jack panted, holding onto him tightly. 

“Wanted to bring you back. I can see when you get lost in your head,” Felix muttered as he leaned down to suck some skin into his mouth making Jack keen. “I’m not a selfish man, Sean. But when it comes to you...I’d reconsider. So fucking gorgeous...fuck...I could do this all day...”

"F-Felix, oh fuck," Jack gasped, turned on further by his friend's words and how he sweetly abused his skin. "H-Harder, please. Please, Felix, I want it..."

"You sure? It's pretty intense when you do it harder," Felix warned him.

Jack held on tighter to the Swede. "I am. Fucking do it."

Felix nodded against his skin before reaching up to pull on Sean’s long hair, exposing his neck even further and began a rough, hard pace. He pounded and pounded forcing little whimpers to come from the Irishman.

"Oh sh-shit! Ah! Jaysus! Ahh!" Jack got what he asked for. Felix hammered into him without pause, breathing heavily in Sean's ear while holding him tight.

"Yeah, Jack...oh fuck, that's good," Felix muttered as his hips remained on autopilot. Over and over again he struck Jack's sweet spot with brutal force, and it was forcing every sound out of the Irishman.

Jack tried to keep his breath even as he was bucked into, feeling Felix’s teeth bite down into the skin of his neck. For sure, he was going to have bruises but he didn’t care. Jack just took it. And he held on. For all that’s it was worth, he held on.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ooh, ooh fuck, Fe! Shit! Ahhn!”

His dick bounced between them, the sensations getting to him. He needed to be touched; he needed to cum. But he couldn’t reach. Felix had him pinned tight. He could only suffer. But he had to try saying something!

“F-Fe! Please! Please touch me!”

Felix obliged, letting go of Sean's hair to reach down between them, grasping the Irishman's rock hard cock, but not once letting up on his pace. He panted harder into Sean's ear, trying to jerk his friend off to completion.

"Wanna see you fuckin' cum, Jack," Felix breathed. "Yeah, that's it..."

Jack felt himself climbing higher, higher, higher...

He couldn’t hold back anymore. It was all too much and not enough. His ass clenched, his legs locked into place, and he screamed as he came all over their stomachs and Felix’s hand. His whole body convulsed under the weight of the Swede as he emptied himself.

“Such a good boy for me...so beautiful, Sean...thank you for this...I’m going to cherish this forever...” Felix babbled as he stroked Jack through and into overstimulation.

Felix was still thrusting into him, causing Jack to yelp loudly as he gripped even tighter onto Felix. "AH! FUCK! F-FELIX!"

Felix punched out every word from his friend as he rammed in harder and harder...

"God, Sean, f-fuuuuuuuuuck...."

The Swede pressed in as hard as he could, and shot every drop of cum he had deep inside of Jack's ass.

Felix held still, gripping onto Jack hard, but not hard enough to crush him. He grunted and shivered trying to be mindful that he was right next to Jack’s ear. Felix breathed in and out releasing his breath slowly as he could. It was at this point how hot they both felt by being so close to each other. Jack was sweating properly underneath the Swede. Felix carefully laid down fully on top of his Irish friend, muttering in half English, half Swedish.

“I can’t understand you,” Jack panted as he reached up to stroke Felix’s sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“I know, I know. I’m just saying happy things,” Felix said as he kissed Jack’s skin, where he could reach.

"Fuck..." Sean breathed out. They were both still riding that blissful high, with their hearts beating hard and fast in their ears. Their cocks throbbed with their elevated heartbeats, and Jack now realized the unusual feeling of Felix's cum in his ass. He made a face, and experimentally clenched around the Swede's slowly softening cock.

"Oh jesus, Jack," Felix chuckled.

Jack giggled into Felix’s ear before wrapping his arms around the Swedish man, holding him close.

“C’mere,” he whispered, rubbing Felix’s scalp to guide him into a feverish kiss. When they pulled away, a thin line of spit broke apart. “That was amazing...”

“Yeah? I rocked your world that good, huh?”

“Fuck yeah, you did. But...now I’m curious. Where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?”

Jack’s heart clinched a little but he kept his composure. “I-I mean...are we fuck buddies, or...?”

Felix could see the raw emotion in Jack's eyes, and Jack could see it in his. Felix gave a small sigh and kissed his friend's forehead. "Well...what do you want us to be?"

Jack bit his lower lip in thought. He had to be careful here, didn’t he? He wanted to be with Felix in a strange sort of way, but...not wanting to steal him away, or anything. Damn, this was complicated. 

“...c-can we do this again, maybe? I’d...I’d like to be fuck buddies, honestly. I love seeing this side of you all intimate and passionate. It...makes me feel special.”

“Hehehe, you sap,” Felix teased him before capturing his lips again.

“You’re sappy too, ye fuck!” Jack clapped back with a hardy giggle. Then they were both laughing heads bouncing on each other’s skin until Felix gently lifted his hips to pull himself out. Jack relaxed as best he could, already missing it. But then Felix laid right back down on top of him, holding him close, resting his sweaty head on Jack’s chest.

“I’m fine with that,” Felix answered him as he shut his eyes. 

Jack kissed the top of the Swede’s hair before settling in. The cool air reminded him of the cum on his stomach, but he didn’t care. They could just hold each other for now. Just for awhile... 

In Jack’s mind...forever.


End file.
